


If The World Was Ending

by MistyEyedCrow



Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [15]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I hope so i have so much angst here, M/M, Pining, Right?, and is gone from hermitcraft, but we all love good angst right...?, dubious nether, if I didn't write you as a lowkey drama queen, literally you could have flown away, minecraft personas ONLY, oh yeah Doc does a swear here sorry, really Bdubs you could avoid this whole fic, this is what happens when you don't have an Xisuma to fix your issues, what a tragedy - Freeform, when the world is ending but they still don't come back for you, ya know since Doc became a farmer on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: The hermits jumped the gun too quickly on the nether update, and now their world is corrupting right before their eyes. No matter what they try, nothing has stopped the portals from converting their homes into nether blocks, until the hermits themselves begin to disappear. The remaining hermits have no choice but to flee the world or hole down in their bases, waiting for the end.Bdubs looks to the empty half-house opposite him and wonders where Doc might be.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996384
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	If The World Was Ending

No one knew how or why it was happening.

In retrospect, they should have been more careful. Should have persuaded their admin from venturing into the portal too soon, the only person who could have fixed or at least tried to fix the problem. Should have known better than to activate a nether portal surrounded by nether blocks in the overworld, obsidian glowing purple in cracks, a portal that every hermit denied making. But everyone was too excited about the prospect of new building blocks, new possibilities, something else to exploit for their gain.

Xisuma stepped into the portal with the first group of curious hermits, to play a harmless game of bingo, and never returned.

All they knew was that the first group ventured out, alerted in the chat that the nether was 'relatively safe', prompting the other anxious hermits to explore the nether too. And then suddenly everyone was messaging in panic, wondering why their friends never came home, wondering why their own portals started to grow with those strange red blocks.

It didn't matter. One by one, the messages stopped coming. The few hermits that were left tried everything they could to fix the portals, closing it off with shifting walls that kept updating with redstone, covering it with more obsidian, but nothing ever worked. Joe, the temporary admin, tried to fix the first portal, but soon he disappeared too.

The remaining hermits either fled the world or holed themselves up in their bases with numbness in their hearts, waiting for an end to come.

Bdubs sat on the edge of his open attic, looking down at the shifting red mass below his dangling feet. The house opposite him reflected his own ticking time, the redness crawling up the half-finished walls of the place, closer and closer to where his own attic resided.

He didn't need to turn around to know it was already there.

Half-finished, incomplete. He had left his armour, elytra, everything downstairs, allowed them to be swallowed up by the portal. Why did he need them, when he knew he wasn't going to run away from what he deserved? He had nothing left with him, apart from a picture frame of them, before he drove the other away. The incomplete house only reminded him of what he caused, of what he lost.

Doc. The man he'd grown close to in their times in the jungle, laughing with a carefreeness so hard to find, causing chaos wherever they went. Though that group disbanded on odd terms, things never felt awkward between them, the two of them easily falling back into companionship when Bdubs came back from his world trip. Getting a house together, joking around about how they would split it down the middle. He thought they were fine.

It wasn't until their first argument where their words ran deep as knives that he understood, finally, that something had changed. They tried to move past it, but that day had pushed something far beyond repair. All it took was one bad argument, voices raised as high as the fire in their chests, for it to all end.

"Fuck you! I wish you never came back into my life!" Doc had shouted, red taking over his piercing eyes, to the maniacal laugh from Bdubs, bubbling painfully under his skin.

"Oh really? Stupid, I wish we never knew each other. I wish I never thought we could be anything more." Bdubs had watched Doc's eyes widen, then shutter, hurt present in his black orbs. Watched as the other man schooled his face into an expressionless look.

"Fine."

He had turned away that night, pretended not to look as Doc gathered up his things, spread his elytra, and flew away. Only stayed kneeling on the soft overgrown grass, sifting the blades carefully through his fingers, until the sun had long set on their little bay. Whispers from the neighbouring hermits told him that Doc went straight to Xisuma, asking to leave their world for the foreseeable future. 

He never said he would return.

He regretted that day so much that it hurt. Wished he had said something, anything to make it all better, said something to make Doc stay. Wished that he could take back what he did say, wished he could take that pain away. But it was only after he left, when the fluttering in his heart died, that he finally understood what it all meant.

They say time heals all wounds, but why did it still ache so much?

He had tried to move on, starting work on a small town just behind their starter bases. Built structure after structure until his muscles were aching from it all, and then some. Nothing he did could make him forget, or move on. He was just building empty shells of homes, a reflection of the hollowness of heart after doc left, a house that would never truly be a home without him.

His home was back in his memories, in Doc's blinding grin and crazed eyes.

It was better now, at least. He figured out how to think about him without it ripping his own heart out, with shame and regret. Could picture their untainted memories together without his breath constricting, harsh pants slipping through the hurt. It still hurt, really. It just became manageable, numbness allowing him to let the other go, though he knew the truth.

No one would truly replace him.

He wished he could see Doc one more time. To know that they were okay, to pretend that they didn't separate on sour terms. He thought they were meant for forever, that their arguments were just evidence of their passion, flames climbing higher at each reply cast in a snarl. Maybe at one point, it was. Along the way, though, something had changed, and their paths had split.

Staring at the pink bedroom he designed in Doc's house, he let a sigh slip from between his lips, almost silently. Did Doc still remember him, still think about him? What would he be doing now, was he staring at the same sky? Logically, he knew that wasn't the case, but there was something calming about the thought that they were both looking at the same moon, thinking of each other.

His fingers found the picture frame he'd brought over from the village he was creating, pulling it from his side to look at it. They were so happy back then, a picture taken without their notice by their friends back at the start of their fifth world, when the light still danced in their eyes. What made them change, what made them drift apart until the chasm between had cracked and shattered?

He didn't realise he was crying until a tear fell on the frame.

He shouldn't have come back. He should have just stayed away in his new village, the houses still unaffected by the portal under the waterfall in the distance. Still, some part of him thought this was a fitting end, letting the rest of his heart die alongside the pieces still scattered around their mansion. It was what he deserved, after driving Doc away.

A quiet hum whispered in the night, his fingers tightening on the wooden frame. A song he'd heard once that stuck with him, echoing louder the longer they were apart. The words tore themselves almost desperately from his mind, a small comfort as his arms wrapped around himself. Hoping still, even as the red crept along the floorboards, even as he knew that nothing would bring them back together before the end. Glassy eyes looked towards the stars, glazed from the thoughts running through his mind even as his breaths slowed, ready for the end. It came out as a brutal whisper, quiet enough to miss.

"But if the world was ending you'd come over right?"

_Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> (Uncle) Doc 100% left the world out of anger to become a farmer...
> 
> "Joe, the temporary admin, tried to fix the first portal, but soon he disappeared too." almost became "Joe, the temporary admin, tried to fix the first portal, but when the world needed him the most, he vanished." whoops
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one! I honestly didn't like this song... until I did... but yeah I kinda like this story :")


End file.
